Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Summertime Blues
'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Summertime Blues '(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険サマータイム ブルース "Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken: Samataimu Burusu") is a fan-made part based on the acclaimed manga series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. This part follows the Higashikata Twins, Josho and Josuku, travelling from Osaka to the town of Kazuki, in eastern Japan, to spend the end of the year, and having to use their Stands to solve a mystery involving the family they are staying with, who are the owners of the Hisayuki Fruit Company. The story is set in the same universe as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dead or Alive, and it can be seen as a parallel to Jojolion. Plot The Higashikata Brothers Kazuki, a mundane town in the eastern, coastal region of Japan, after an earthquake in the latter half of the year 2019, the entire country was devastated and this once normal, unremarkable town gained a sort of landmark. Mysterious rock formations rose around the town, which people named "the Wall Eyes", these mounds seemingly extended all across the cliffs and beaches of eastern Japan, blocking the view from the ocean. In 2020, a train arrived to Kazuki Station, at the center of town, out of the train came two brothers, one with messy, spiky hair and the other with smooth, combed hair. These twin brothers were Josho and Josuku Higashikata, who had moved to Kazuki for the end of the year, as a sort of vacation/exchange program to get to know a smaller place better, as they were used to the big city of Osaka. At the train station, they met a friendly-looking man, he seemed to be about 50-something years old, and was the one looking for the Higashikatas, once the two greeted him, he introduced himself as Junji Hisayuki, current owner of Hisayuki Fruits and proud descendant of the company's founder, Toshiharu Hisayuki. After his introduction, Junji asked the brothers to get into his car, as he'd take them to his home, where they'd be staying for the next few months. As they drove to the outskirts of town, they did not notice a man in an odd outfit sitting on a bench in the train station, watching them. Little Miss Heartbreaker Arriving at the Hisayuki estate, Josho and Jossuku separated to get to know the place and meet some of the residents, Josho headed upstairs and tried to get into a room seemingly belonging to a girl, given the pink heart stickers on the door, the person inside let him in, on the other side of the door was the second youngest Hisayuki, Coda, who was combing her long hair and looking away from Josho. She warned Josho not to approach, out of fear that he'd get harmed, he had no clue what she was talking about and tried to get closer, claiming he just wanted to talk to her and get to know her, as he and his brother would be staying there for about 3 months. Coda then asked something completely random, if Josho had any wounds on him, he answered that he cut his ankle on something before boarding the train to Kazuki and Coda went back to just combing her hair, Josho continued his slow and calm approach when he suddenly couldn't feel his arms and legs, nor move them on his own. Coda explained her Stand, Little Heartbreakers, small divers able to enter a target through any open or semi-open wounds and take control of them or kill them from the inside, but she claimed there was never a need for the latter ability of Little Heartbreakers. Coda's Stand makes Josho head downstairs, to the ground floor of the house, he summoned his Stand, Pinball Wizard, to try and remove at least one of Little Heartbreakers from inside of him, he managed to get one out of his left leg, by dragging it out through the wound on his ankle, from which the Stand entered, allowing Josho to get a good look at it, the Little Heartbreakers were small, robotic humanoids dressed like divers with pink hearts all along their body, the one Josho got escaped and headed back into his body, forcing him to walk out of the house along with its 3 other identical units. Coda followed Josho as he was being taken outside, he tried to use Pinball Wizard to fight her, but she made him stop himself by telling him that, if he hit her, Junji would get mad. Little Heartbreakers threw Josho to the ground while Coda taunted him some more, the Stand then got him back up and took him inside, towards the kitchen, where they made Josho turn on the stove and put his hand on the fire, Coda followed him once more to watch him torture himself, Pinball Wizard was summoned to punch Josho's had into the oven, breaking it and setting his skin on fire, Coda was scared that the house would be set on fire, so she threatened to kill Josho with her Stand. Josho's chest began to feel tight as Little Heartbreakers attempted to kill him from the inside, Pinball Wizard grabbed Coda by the neck and lifted her up, choking her, Josho claimed that if she didn't call back her Stand, he'd strangle her until she passed out, but Coda insisted that she wouldn't. Josho coughed up blood and let go of Coda for a moment, she threw some pebbles from a plant pot at Josho, who punched them all with Pinball Wizard, making them fly like bullets into himself, bullet wounds on all of Coda's limbs appeared, as Josho managed to hit all of Little Heartbreakers' units, making Coda take them out of Josho's body, at which point he punched all 4 of them with his Pinball Wizard, making Coda fly away and hit a wall. Josho promptly picked her up and found Junji, to tell him that she tried to kill him with her Stand, Coda woke up and tried to defend herself in this situation, but Junji grounded her for using her ability like that, and also got mad at Josho for hitting his daughter and breaking the oven. The Man In The Dark Mask TBA Knocking on Heaven's Door TBA Characters Other Characters Major Battles * Josho Higashikata ''vs. ''Coda Hisayuki ''(Little Miss Heartbreaker - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josuku Higashikata & Aneka Hisayuki ''vs. ''Ronin Kishibe (Knocking On Heaven's Door - Part 2) * Josho Higashikata ''vs. ''Tano Hisayuki ''(Fool-Hearted Memory - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josho Higashikata & Junji Hisayuki ''vs. ''Akihiro Tonigawa ''(Junji, Akihiro And The Fruit - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josuku & Josho Higashikata ''vs. ''Ore Tomokazu ''(Misery Inc. - Parts 1, 2 and 3) * ''Josho Higashikata & Maki Arakawa ''vs. ''Munenori Kobayashi ''(Play The Game - Parts 1 and 2) * Josuku, Josho & Maki vs. ''Matsuo Rakugaki ''(Physical Grafitti - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josuku Higashikata ''vs. ''Yusuke Hisayuki ''(The Eldest Son - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josho, Josuku & Kyomi ''vs. ''Sonic Youth (Mystery Of The Orchard - Parts 1 and 2) * Yoshisuke Arakawa & Yasuyuki Takara ''vs. ''Little James & Kita Furuya ''(10 Months Ago... - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Yasuyuki Takara ''vs. ''Little James (10 Months Ago... - Part 3) * Josho Higashikata & Maki Arakawa vs. Sato Yoshinori ''(Turn It Up, Guerrilla Radio - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Josuku Higashikata & Ronin Kishibe ''vs. ''Little James ''(Voodoo Lounge - Parts 1 and 2) * More TBA * ''Josho & Josuku Higashikata ''vs. ''Admiral Harusei ''(Battle At Kazuki Harbor - Parts 1 and 2) * ''Junji, Anaka & Kyomi ''vs. ''Kita Furuya ''(Battle At Kazuki Harbor - Parts 2 and 3) * ''Josho, Junji & Josuku ''vs. ''Sangaku Fujiyama ''(Rhinestone Eyes - Parts 1 and 2/A New Day? - Part 1) * ''Josho Higashikata & Machiko Hisayuki ''vs. ''Sangaku Fujiyama (A New Day? - Parts 1 and 2/Farewell Kazuki, Here Comes The Sun) Trivia * The name Summertime Blues comes from a song by The Who, the Stands of the protagonists are also references to The Who. * All of the Stands belonging to the Hisayuki family have the word "Heart" in their name. Category:Story